


Haikyuu Kink Oneshots

by rosemay03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemay03/pseuds/rosemay03
Summary: Im choosing 4 random kinks for each chapter
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Haikyuu Kink Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is a fun one I think. The kinks I drew for this one are first time, sobbing + whimpering, helplessness, bruising + wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i pulled first time, helplessness, whimpering + sobbing, and bruising + wounds on this chapter and ummmmmmmm it kinda worked out I think. Please give me some constructive criticism and suggestions in the comments :)

Maybe I should have taken more time off from my injury before I started practicing again. I wonder if I’ll have to sleep here, in the gym, tonight. Maybe the town will conduct a sudden emergency search for me when my parents realize I’m not coming home. My friends will all cry, my siblings will sob, and wish hey were kinder to me, that they had let me eat more of their various leftovers, and my parents will realize the errors of their ways, when confronted with the idea that perhaps they are the reason I’m not currently home. All of this of course, would happen at the dead of night, and for added dramatics I silently hope the moon is full. Probably not, maybe my parents will asume I’ve run off with some person to go smoke cigarets, have deviant sex, and maybe get a mullet. Hopefully the former happens. Of course I’d rather just be able to walk home tonight, but it seems it’s impossible. I’ve already tried walking, hoping I could make it to another building but every time I attempt to put any pressure on my right foot, my leg collapses underneath me. The pain is absolutely too much to handle. It must have been at least three hours ago that i did this to my leg.   
I was just trying to get back in the hang of things, so when I was allowed to come back to practice in a few weeks I wouldn’t look so terribly out of sorts. I assume I’ll have to spike the ball at some point. But alas, I threw up the ball, squatted, and launched myself into the air, slamming the ball pointedly to the left of the court, and just as I felt the triumph of a good spike, I landed hard on the ground, with my right ankle facing the floor. Immediately I had fallen from the pain, and yelped loudly, clutching my already hurt ankle to my torso. Now, sitting with my back to the gym wall, boredom setting in, with a bruised swollen ankle, and a sharp pain pulsing through my leg, I wish that I had simply gone home immediately after school. I jerk my head back into the wall as a punishment for being an idiot and wince again, regretting that too.   
After a few minutes I hear clicks from outside the doors on the opposite end of the indoor gym, and my ears perk up. The double doors open with a soft creak, and my savior, basking in glowing light, spreading his plush wings, blinding me with benevolence, appears in the doorway. “Tsukishima!” I squeal.   
Thank God.  
His originally calm face suddenly sports a confused frown. In an attempt to rush to him, in hopes that he could suddenly heal my poor ankle, I stand, immediately crumpling to the ground, and into a deep vat of embarrassment and despair. “What the fuck are you doing here Y/N? Are you drunk or something?”  
Tears well up in my eyes as I push myself from lying on the floor to a slightly less embarrassing sitting position, my left legs crossed underneath me, and my injured right leg straight out, hoping to alleviate pressure, and not break it anymore than it is now. “I hurt my ankle” I spit out, hoping that was explanation enough.   
“That was eight days ago”, he explains to me, like I’m some kind of imbecile, which I suppose I am, but I’m still offended.   
“No- I- I hurt it again. I was practicing” I wave one arm wildly in the direction of the net, looking to the ground “and I landed on it, and its bad. It hurts. I mean you’re here to practice too right?”  
He doesn’t feel the need to answer my question I suppose. “God fucking damnit Y/N. You absolute dumbass. Why the fuck were you practicing?” Judgement laces every syllable.   
“I didn’t wanna go ba-“  
“That wasn’t an actual question Y/N. Lemme see.”   
I hear his foot steps padding my way, his sneakers appearing in my line of view in no time, which is still directed at the floor in shame. I look up at him pitifully from my permanent place on the floor biting back a snarky response. I imagine if I give him too much attitude he might decide I’m not worth helping, that he’ll leave me here alone, and that I’ll slowly perish sometime between now and when school starts again, in about 12 hours. He bends down from his authoritative stance next to my leg, staring at it through his thick lenses from different angles. I blush, somehow flattered that he’s spending a few seconds to look at my mangled ankle. He pokes a it softly, his index finger nudging at my swollen purple flesh. I wince, and he turns to me for a moment, no clear expression on his face. He turns back silently and slowly then suddenly grabs at my ankle, squeezing hard. I let out a surprised and absolutely pained scream. “what the fuck was that? Ow ow owowowwww ow!” I scramble back pulling my pulsing leg away from him.   
Im clutching my knee to my chest, still wincing from the physical pain, and of course the sudden betrayal. “Jesus, calm down Y/N. Give it back” with my eyelids shut tight, I imagine he’s rolling his eyes, exasperated “come on, give it now. I promise I won’t do it again.”  
I open my eyes, and let my jaw hang open in shock. “Oh? I’m supposed to trust you now?” He looks unamused, with his hand out towards me, like he thinks I’ll compliantly offer my leg to him again. “No! Fuck!”  
His eyes are shut for a moment before in a flash, he grabs at my injured ankle again, pulling it from my grasp. I howl in pain, releasing a flood of curse words, all directed at him. He continues to hold it tightly, while I struggle and kick, and when i finally calm, his fingers loosen slightly. “Stop it Kei, I dont know if you think it’s funny or something but it really hurts”, I yelp, holding back tears.   
“Just do what I say and I won’t squeeze it as hard stupid. And stop cussing. It’s not cute.”  
I feel anger rising up in my throat “Do you think I’m trying to be fucking cute right now? Are you kidding with me?”  
He says nothing, but squeezes my swollen ankle yet again, not quite as hard, but enough for me to let out a pained yelp. I look away from him and attempt to examine the situation I’m in right now, and how Tsukishima could possibly think he was being helpful. He was definitely not helping. When I turn back, his eyes are boring into mine. A shiver works its way down my spine. His gaze makes me feel like im jumping off a cliff, or drowning, or shoving a fork into a toaster, and yet i am simply sat still on the floor, my arms bracing behind me, one leg bent in front of my torso, and the other layed out submissively in one of Kei’s hands. I feel pitiful and helpless and useless. I feel scared. Kei’s right hand continues to grip my ankle in a warning. “Are you a virgin?” He asks, tilting his head slightly.   
“I don’t-“ I wince, remembering the feeling of Kei squeezing my ankle, “yes...”  
He hums, a slight sadistic smile appearing on his lips as he crouches next to me. “Good for me huh? God you look so helpless like that. It’s cute.”   
My face lights up red, like a tomato, or a stop light, or the bright red burning face of someone who just got told that them being helpless was cute. My mind is in a flurry of confusion, trying to process this position, an injury, and said injury being exploited. “I- Kei- umm I dont know whats going on.” i say this quietly, not knowing how else to act in this curious situation.   
He stand in front of me, towering over my floor-ridden figure. “I’m going to fuck you.” He says this plainly, slightly annoyed, like this was obvious.   
Yet again my cheeks flush bright red. “I’m... a virgin.”  
“You just told me a minute ago.”  
“I thought you maybe didn’t hear I don’t know I just- I don’t know. Im confused. I-“ I take one hand and rub my head lightly “I didn’t wanna do that”  
He reaches down from his position above me, one hand grabbing at my chin, angling my face upwards, so I can stare, still in shock, at his face, the other grabs one the neck of my tank top. A foot, still wearing sneakers, presses down on my right thigh, reminding me that he can hurt me very easily, and that I have no chance of escape. My eyes scan his body landing on a prominent bulge pressing against the cloth of his athletic shorts. My eyes widen when he speaks. “I’m going to be your first time Y/N”  
“no I-“  
He presses the foot he has on my leg down slightly. “What was that you were going to say?”  
“I- nothing.”  
He shoves his thumb in my mouth, still holding up my jaw “Good girl~” he purrs, and my panties dampen immediately with the praise.   
His other hand tugs at my athletic tank as he stars down at me, “Take it off” he commands “strip everything.”   
I slowly begin to take my tanktop from my head and pause, contemplating if there was a way I could keep the rest of my clothes on. He doesn’t let me entertain the idea. “Everything off. Faster now.”   
His face is disapproving as I stare up at him, and my panties dampen yet again, now understanding the scope of the situation I’m in. I pull the sports bra from my head quickly now, and my nipples visibly harden at the sudden coldness of the gym. I attempt to take my shorts off and they catch at his foot, which he lifts momentarily for me to bring my shorts down, wincing when I drag them against my right ankle, which is still pulsing from the pain its been subject to. I toss my shorts to the side, looking up at him, gazing through his glasses, hoping to see approval in his eyes, and yet he still seems stoic. I begin to strip off my panties but he says “stop” authoritatively, and I don’t dare to make another move. “Keep them on. Touch yourself through them.”  
My face becomes hot as I reach one hand down to my throbbing cunt, rubbing the outline of my lips lightly, only then realizing how utterly soaking I am in his presence. I begin to moan uncomfortably and shift around as I become more needy. My eyes are closed and my head is thrown back and I am trying desperately to restrain myself from moving my panties aside and shoving a finger into my pussy, instead rubbing my panties rough and brisk, spreading around my oozing juices. Tsukishima grips my chin brings it facing him again, and my eyes flutter open, regaining the idea of where I am and blushing. My eyes scan his body again and I realize he’s stripped himself of all clothing, his shirt somewhere behind him, and his shorts and boxers lying at his feet. His cock is standing tall and proud reaching out dramatically and shadowing over me. His originally godly presence feels more devilish now as I stare up at him from below his dick. A bead of precum balances at the very tip and he guides it towards my lips, silently becoming me to taste it. Hypnotized, I begin to lick softly at the underside of his cock before suckling at its head, my tongue exploring the slit and tasting the salt of his precum. He moves his foot from pressing into my leg to shoving it against my clothed pussy and I accidentally let out a groan onto his cock. My eyes open wide in realization and I see Tsuki staring down at me with hooded eyes, the only thing giving me a clue that he’s enjoying this being the throbbing hardness of his cock. “I’m going to fuck you now.” He says plainly.  
My eyes almost burst out of my sockets, it’s too fast. He grabs a fistful of my hair as he comes down to the floor with me. He puts a hand under my right thigh, shoving me down onto my back, with my injured leg pressed into my torso and next to my breasts. He keeps his other hands grip on my hair, keeping my head pressed against the cool hard floor, which send chills all over. He lays his unsheathed cock over my crotch, and grunts “what have you put in this pussy?”   
I attempt to look away but the grip on my hair tightens. “Only- only two of my fingers” i mutter, embarrassed of my under-experience.   
He presses himself closer to my womanhood “I’m gonna stretch this pussy out so good.”   
Grinding against me, he commands me to move my panties out of the way, and after a few moments of hesitation, he moves grip my ankle. Before he does, my hand rushes down to shove my panties out of the way of my hole, simply out of fear that he’ll hurt my ankle again. He chuckles “good girl~.”  
sliding his cock against my dripping pussy a few times, wetting the underside of his cock as lubricant, a deep pit forms in my stomach, and my breathing hitches. “Line it up for me, be a good girl for me” he says, as clearly as ever, yet slightly less patient.   
I move the head of his cock against my hole, releasing a choked moan from deep in my throat, somewhere I had never felt anything exit from before. He pushes slightly and I feel panic form inside me. Nothing but two fingers have ever been inside me, surely this wont fit. He presses and meets resistance, but pushes through slightly rougher, popping the head of his cock into my pussy, another, more pained moan comes from me, against my will “It hurts it hurts it hurts owwwww it hurtssss” I hiss.  
He doesn’t seem to care as he pushes his shaft further into my virgin pussy, and looking down, I can’t believe he’s only a quarter of the way in. My pussy burns from the stretch and foreign fullness, as involuntary grunts pour from my mouth every centimeter he moves. “Oh God you can’t fucking do a thing can you” he grins for the first time in this encounter “You can’t even put up a fight.”  
Stop. Goddamnit. Goddamnit. Goddamnit.  
He pushes himself further and tears begin seeping from my eyes, whimpers leaving my throat, my pussy convulsing over the half of his cock that’s been shoved into me. Each movement against my walls causes more tears to flow and guttural sounds to escape me. “Awe~ you’re crying. would you look at that” He leans down ticking a salty tear from my cheek, then ramming more of himself into me “is that all you can do?”  
A sob tears itself from my throat as I begin to convulse under him. Riding through my first ever orgasm, a pool of piss and wetness forming under us, and he shoves the rest of himself inside me to the hilt, while I sob below him. He grips my ankle and I scream cry as he rams himself in and out of me like an animal, until with one last push, he comes inside me, then tearing his cock from my pussy and plopping it onto my stomach, while thick white cream gushes out of me. He frees my sore and mangled ankle and tuns to collapse beside my shaking body “Jesus that was amazing.” He states.


End file.
